


By My Hand

by Sigurdjarlson



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Can be seen as romantic or platonic, F/M, Gen, and she undoubtedly gets it from her mentor, based on rumple's panic in season two, post dark one fiasco, regina mills is an asshole, she manages to surpass Rumple in assholery here it's actually quite impressive, when regina risked her life to stop their plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigurdjarlson/pseuds/Sigurdjarlson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post dark one fiasco, Rumple is powerless. Regina is injured and accidentally gets some of the validation she needs from him.<br/>-----<br/>His hands were pressed firmly against the wound on her stomach but despite his best efforts blood continued to spill out and onto his hands. “Idiot.” He snarled and his eyes were wild with rage and something else she couldn’t quite figure out. “Look at what you’ve done. It’s amazing really, your ability to screw up even the simplest plans. Now, heal yourself while you still can.” As painful as the wound was she couldn't help but be amazed by ferocity in his reaction. He almost seemed worried. </p><p>Well, that was something worth investigating.</p><p>“I-I can’t..” She gasped out and perhaps it was the lighting but he looked much paler than before. “I.."</p><p>“You can.” He snapped at her. “You pathetic excuse for a witch, heal yourself.” She winced as his hands pressed down harder on the wound and she wasn’t sure if that particular gesture was meant to stem the bleeding or hurt her. Maybe both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Hand

His hands were pressed firmly against the wound on her stomach but despite his best efforts blood continued to spill out and onto his hands. “Idiot.” He snarled and his eyes were wild with rage and something else she couldn’t quite figure out. “Look at what you’ve done. It’s amazing really, your ability to screw up even the simplest plans. Now, heal yourself while you still can.” As painful as the wound was she couldn't help but be amazed by ferocity in his reaction. He almost seemed worried. 

Well, that was something worth investigating. 

“I-I can’t..” She gasped out and perhaps it was the lighting but he looked much paler than before. “I.."

“You can.” He snapped at her. “You pathetic excuse for a witch, heal yourself.” She winced as his hands pressed down harder on the wound and she wasn’t sure if that particular gesture was meant to stem the bleeding or hurt her. Maybe both. 

“Alright. That’s enough.” Rumplestiltskin was shouldered out of the way by David who replaced his hands with his own. “Snow, get Emma-” He murmured something else to his panicking wife as she passed, most likely some sort of comfort but right now she only had eyes for her former mentor.

“Rumple?” The nickname fell off her tongue out of habit and she saw him visibly stiffen when he heard it before turning and meeting her gaze for a brief moment. Then just as quickly as he turned towards her he was rounding on David, his lips curling into a vicious snarl. 

“You, shepherd. need to do something. She’ll be dead by the time your daughter arrives.”

“There’s nothing I can do except-” 

“I know your tiny little brain can only comprehend so much but you’re letting her die. Do something!” 

“I’m doing the best I can.” David snapped and she could see the fear in his eyes too. It would have been heartwarming if she didn’t have a very painful gaping wound in her stomach. “You’re the one with magic-”

“I don’t. I don’t have any magic.” He spat the words so venomously she would have feared for David’s life if he did have magic. He shook his head violently and when he looked at her again the intensity of his gaze took her by surprise. Was that fear in his eyes? 

“Hold on, Regina. Stay with us, alright?” David muttered to her, his blue eyes wide with poorly masked fear. “You’re going to be alright-” She knew he didn’t really believe that but he wanted to. 

“She’s not going to be alright because you’re letting her bleed out-” Rumplestiltskin snapped, ignoring the other man’s angry retort. Now it seemed his eyes were fixed on the ugly wound desecrating her previously spotless skin. His fingers hovered over her abdomen for a few seconds but then he was clenching them into a fist and cursing under his breath. “Damn-” It was ironic. The man who had taught her everything she knew about magic no longer had it.

Satisfied with her findings she decided to put the man out of his misery. “My eyes are up here, imp.” With a wave of her hand she healed herself and for a moment Rumplestiltskin just stared at her, his brown eyes widening with shock, there was a brief flicker of confusion but she could see the exact moment he realized what she had done. His face contorted with anger and he bent down so he was almost nose to nose with her.

“You...you fucking bitch." It was always amusing when she pushed him to his breaking point. 

“Careful..or I might start to think you actually care about me.” She cooed and for a split second she was genuinely concerned he might launch himself at her and throttle her. 

“Regina, why the hell would you do something like that- She distantly registered David begin to curse her name as well but she wasn’t really listening to him.

“You’re essential to this plan succeeding.” Rumplestiltskin said sharply, standing up and brushing himself off. “That’s all.” His words were designed to hurt but they didn’t. They couldn’t after that little performance. Instead she just smirked at him, letting her head rest against the ground. 

“Of course.” She said because this is how they operated. Snow would be the one to wrap herself around her and weep, Emma would yell at her for being so foolish, Henry would hug her as tightly as he dared with her being injured, Robin would dote and kiss her with a desperation to feel her alive against him and Rumplestiltskin would say-

“You’re not going to die by anyone’s hands but my own.” He threw her own words over his shoulder at her and then he simply walked away without another word.

David helped her up, scolding her for playing games and risking her life for some sick joke and she would apologize to him later but right now she could only lean against his shoulder and laugh. He wouldn't understand why she had felt the need to do it and she didn't plan on explaining it to him. He wouldn't understand why she was so satisfied with the result of her little experiment. None of them would except Rumplestiltskin himself.

As she began to make her way back towards town with David she couldn't help but think that perhaps that letter was about her after all.


End file.
